


Running Is Good For Your Health

by wittymage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ugly Monster, how i would like the i missed you scene for 3b should go, runnig for his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittymage/pseuds/wittymage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the “i missed you” scene is going to be Derek trying to save stiles from some monster. And After failing again. Derek is beside Stiles and he asks him “missed me?” And Stiles is his sacastic self and answers “yeah i missed you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Is Good For Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> no beta.  
> hahahah..nooo.  
> I'm sorry for every mistake I wrote.

Stiles was running down a dark alley. His footsteps echoed through it. His breathing was loud and his heart was beating rapidly, even a deaf monster could hear him now.

A typical Wednesday night.

 

Stiles just needed some cookies, that’s why he went to the gas station. So when he stepped outside, to drive back home to finish this series he started this morning. He saw glowing green eyes and he started to run. He regrets leaving his Jeep at the gas station, but he remembers that driving was not a good Idea.Because the monster could jump onto his Jeep and cause a crash. And dying in a car crash is not what stiles had in mind.The other option he choose, as he took off running, wasn’t much better. Killed by getting his throat ripped out in a dark alley by some unknown Monster- yeah that sounds like more fun.

Stiles slides to an stop, should he go left or right?

Left

or

Right

As the monster gets closer and closer Stiles starts to run and chooses to go right. Just in that moment the monster grabbed him by the neck and was throwing him across the street against a trashcan. “Oow fuck. That’s going to bruise tomorrow. Fuck” Stiles says as he try to stand up again and falls back down. He pats at his pockets just to realize he had left the mountain ash in the Jeep.

The Monster the monster crawls slowly towards him. Stiles looks around for some kind of weapon that he could use .As a movement catches his eyes and then a familiar looking shadow jumps at the Monster with an loud roar. The Monster jerks up and claws against his attacker and he let out a horrifying sound. He puts his long greenish blue claws into his attackers back and flings him towards Stiles.

With an soft grunt the attacker lands in front of Stiles and he let out an relieved breath. Derek chuckles softly and looks up to Stiles and asks “…Missed me?”

Stiles rolls his and says in a sarcastic tone” Yeah Derek, I missed you” he looks behind Derek “but enough with the loving salutation. We have to run now, because this thing is after my blood and we need some serious help from Scott and the others!” He adds as he helps Derek to stand up.


End file.
